Aircraft passenger seating arrangements having convertible seat units that have both a seat configuration, and a flat-bed configuration are well-known. These convertible seat units are typically provided in premium class (e.g. business class and/or first class) cabins of an aircraft. In the seat configuration, the seat unit typically provides a relatively upright seat, whereas in the flat-bed configuration, the seat unit tends to provide a substantially planar sleeping surface for supporting the passenger. The seat units shown in GB2326824 (British Airways), WO03013903 (Virgin Atlantic) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,871 (British Airways) are examples of such convertible seat units (often referred to as having ‘lie-flat’ seats) that have both a seat configuration, and a flat-bed configuration which offers improved comfort over a reclined seat. Lie-flat seats have been increasingly popular over the last decade or so.
Legislation, such as the Air Carrier Access legislation in the USA, prohibits discrimination on the basis of disability in air travel. For example, Title 14 CFR Part 382 sets out the rules followed by the US Department of Transportation (DOT) for all flights of U.S. airlines, and to flights to or from the United States by foreign airlines.
In many premium class seating arrangements, the DOT requirements tend to be inherently met because access to the seats tends to already be relatively spacious as a result of the relatively large seat units/low PAX-density (i.e. low numbers of passengers per unit area in the cabin), that are desirable within business or first class.
GB2326824 and WO03013903 mentioned above are examples of so-called herringbone arrangements in a business class arrangement, in which the seats are orientated at an angle to the longitudinal axis of the aircraft. For arrangements requiring relatively high herringbone angles/low pitches, the width of the access opening for each seat in this type of herringbone arrangement may necessarily become relatively narrow (i.e. the spacing between adjacent foot-ends of the seat units becomes correspondingly narrow as the herringbone angle increases/pitch decreases). This narrow width of the access opening may become problematic for compliance with the above-mentioned DOT requirements. This is especially the case on narrow-body (e.g. single-aisle) aircraft, where high angle/low pitch arrangements tend to be needed in order to efficiently use the available cabin space.
In this respect, herringbone layouts for narrow-body aircraft have tended to be dismissed within the aircraft industry as impractical because the required access width has been thought to be unachievable. Instead, there tends to be a preference for in-line arrangements such as those suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 7,918,504 (Thompson). U.S. Pat. No. 7,918,504 discloses an aircraft cabin in which there are rows of seat units, each unit having a forward facing lie-flat seat that faces in a direction parallel to the longitudinal axis of the cabin.
The present invention seeks to mitigate the above-mentioned problems. Alternatively or additionally, the present invention seeks to provide an improved passenger seating arrangement.